bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lato + morze = festiwal kostiumów kąpielowych
| obrazek = 300px | kanji = 夏だ！海だ！水着祭！！ | romaji = Natsu da! Umi da! Mizugi sai!! | numer odcinka = 228 | rozdziały = BLEACH on the BEACH!! | arc = Arrancar: Decydująca bitwa o Karakurę | poprzedni odcinek = Wspaniała pomyłka | następny odcinek = Płacz duszy? | premieraJa = 14 lipca 2009 | opening = Shōjo S | ending = Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite }} Lato + morze = festiwal kostiumów kąpielowych jest dwieście dwudziestym ósmym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Opis Członkinie Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami udają się na zakupy po nowe stroje kąpielowe. Nanao trzymając fioletowe bikini zastawia się czy nie jest aby zbyt szałowe, chociaż przyznaje, że idąc na plaże może pozwolić sobie na odrobinę szaleństwa, jednak po chwili stwierdza, że będzie zażenowana paradując z gołym brzuchem. Z rozmyślań wybija ją Rangiku, która mówi koleżance, że nie ma znaczenia jaki strój wybierze, ponieważ i tak ma małe piersi. Zdenerwowana Nanao krzyczy by zostawiła się w spokoju. Yoruichi zdecydowała się na pomarańczowo-zielone bikini, czym oczywiście imponuje Suì-Fēng. Młoda kapitan podziwia gust byłej mentorki, a po chwili zaczyna szukać czegoś dla siebie. Yoruichi proponuje jej różowy strój kąpielowy dodając, że jest idealny dla niej. Suì-Fēng nie przypada on do gustu, lecz po chwili rozmyślań stwierdza, że jeśli wybrała go Yoruichi to musi być idealny. Pomimo uwielbienia Yoruichi, postanawia wyrazić swoje własne zdanie i mówi, że bardzo podoba jej się żółty strój kąpielowy, jednakże Yoruichi jest już przy kasie. Isane ogląda kostium w kwiatki i zazdrości Suì-Fēng, że jest niska i ma większe pole do popisu. Kiyone przychodzi do niej z propozycją szarego stroju. Isane zawstydza się i mówi, że nigdy w życiu czegoś takiego nie założy. Do rozmowy dołącza się Unohana, która prezentuje swój nabytek – biały strój kąpielowy ze wzorkami w kształcie liści. Obie siostry są wyraźnie zaskoczone wyborem pani kapitan. Retsu nalega by Isane wybrała tamtej strój, uzasadniając, że będą podobnie wyglądać. Wicekapitanka próbuje wyrazić własne zdanie, lecz i tak ulega minie swojej kapitan. Grupa udaje się na plaże w świeżo kupionych nowych kostiumach. Jest z nimi także Nemu, Rukia, Yachiru i Ichigo. Nanao wyjaśnia nic nie rozumiejącemu Ichigo, że niedawno w Soul Society został zniszczony basen, który w sekrecie budowało Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Shinigami. Okazuje się, że wszystkiemu "winny" jest Byakuya Kuchiki, który przy pomocy Senbonzakury zniszczył basen zbudowany na jego posiadłości. Ichigo narzeka, a Yoruichi mówi, że powinien się cieszyć, ponieważ znajduje się w otoczeniu seksownych laseczek w kostiumach. Po chwili dołącza do nich również Byakuya, który został zaproszony aby incydent z basenem. Pojawiają się także Ikkaku, Renji, Ukitake i Sentarō. Ukitake zachwyca się słońcem, jednak po chwili mdleje i pada na ziemię. Zajmują się nim Sentarō i Kiyone. Ichigo i Renji udają się do pobliskiego baru po odrobinę lodu dla chorowitego kapitana. Z progu wita ich Orihime, Sado i Uryū. Orihime woła leżącego na podłodze Tōshirō by przygotował trochę lodu. Występujące postacie Walki Brak. Użyte moce i techniki Użyte techniki: * |Eru Direkuto|po hiszpańsku "Bezpośredni", a japońsku "Jeden Atak Olbrzyma"}} Użyty Fullbring: * |Buraso Derecha de Higante|po hiszpańsku i japońsku "Prawa Ręka Olbrzyma"}} Uwolnione Zanpakutō: Shikai: * (wspomnienie) * * * Pozostałe moce: * Nawigacja en:Summer! Sea! Swimsuit Festival! ru:Серия 228 es:¡Verano! ¡Mar! ¡¡Festival de trajes de baño!! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Fillery